Switches!
by Smile 8D
Summary: I have decided to torture the op characters by completly reversing their personalities! Let chaos ensue! Based off rambling by Sammyboo
1. Sanji!

SANJI

It started as a normal day.

Luffy was eating, Zoro sleeping.

Usopp lying, Chopper treating.

THEN IT HAPPENED.

"Nami-swan! Would you like a drink?"

She looked up from her tangerines.  
"Oh, Sanji-kun, sure I'd love one."

Sanji stopped mid-turn to the galley.

"Go and get it yourself." He was talking almost silently, eyes to the ground.

She looked up again.

"Pardon?"

He looked her in the eye "Go and get it, your-shitty-self."

"Cook Bro! We caught a SUPER fish for you to cook!" He either didn't hear, which was highly unlikely, considering how loud Franky was, or Sanji was ignoring the rambunctious cyborg.

Nami kept her eyes locked on his, his eye hard and cold, hers wavered with tears.

"I loved you, you know. Always tried to please you. But I can't be bothered anymore. I will not, am not, your slave anymore." He turned to the Galley again. "Whoa Franky that's one hell of a fish!"

His back to her, she could hear him laughing, Luffy talking about meat. He had left her, crying in the shade of the trees.

So much for a normal day.


	2. Brook!

_They were beautiful. In time and on the notes! _It had taken them 2 months, but the Straw-Hat Pirates had finally learnt Bink's Sake. Then he heard it, the high squeal of a sharp note where it didn't belong. Brook turned to look upon his Nakama,

"Who... was that?" His Nakama looked at each other, before again turning to their skeletal musician.

"Umm, Skeleton-bro, wasn't it you? I mean, none of us has an instrument that makes a squeal!" Catching the look on Brooks face, he backtracked "N-not that that squeal wasn't SUPER!!" This just sank Brook more into depression, to know that he made a mistake, and that the mistake was GOOD? That was painful to his heart. Although, he doesn't have a heart. Yohohoho.... no. It wasn't funny. Then he remembered something his friend had said in the past.

"No, is it? Is he really right? Hmm... I WILL CHECK!"

"Brook what are you-?"

"I WILL BE BACK! YOHOHOHO!!" and with that, he left the crew standing under the mast with question marks above their heads.

At dinner later that evening, every member of the crew was accounted for. Apart from one, afroed, skeletal musician, that is.

"Hmm, Brook-san does seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, where is the shitty-skeleton? I cook all this food and-" The door opened and everyone looked up. What they saw made Sanji drop his cigarette and Luffy stop eating, their musician was standing there with a broken violin, and no afro.


	3. Chopper!

"And that was when I, the Great Captain Usopp! Stormed in to kill the bandits and save the beautiful princes- Hey, Chopper where are you going?"

Luffy looked up from Usopp's face to see Chopper walking out of the galley. Said reindeer turned around,

"Usopp, all you say is lies. I don't like liars. By the way, how is Sogeking?" Chopper spoke directly to Usopp, and didn't let him reply before the door had swung shut and the absence of one reindeer was suddenly a gaping hole.

* * *

"Chopper! OI CHOPPER" The doctoring animal sat up and woke sleep from his eyes,

"Luffy? What do you want? It's-" He looked at the clock "3 in the morning!"

"Come, quick! Sanji's making Candyfloss!" The reindeer stared at the Captain for a few long moments before lying back down and turning his back to him.

"I don't want any. Candy is _Evil_."


	4. IDEA This is not a chapter

Hey! I had an IDEA (It hurt!) After I finish the Straw-Hats, Should I do the other characters? (Schibukai, Ace, Vivi and the like.) My manager agrees, but I needed a second opinion.

If you don't like it, I won't do it. If you do, let me know which characters you think I should do.

I look forward to seeing LOTS of reviews with LOTS of names and stuffs :D

WhenTheMugiwarasCry x

PS:- AmethystTurtle, I'll do Robin next for ya!


	5. Robin!

"Robin-chwan! Your morning coffee!"

She glanced up from her book "Ah, thank you"

"You're thanks makes me melt with joy!" She smiled at him,

"I think that Luffy Usopp and Chopper are downstairs planning on how to break into the fridge again, they're downstairs. Maybe you should stop them before we all starve."

She watched as the cook stomped down to the boy's room and returned to her original plan. The lady checked to see that nobody was around, and _ran_ into the back store of the galley. _Where is it?_

_Where the FUCK is it!? Ah, _She grinned as she lifted the lid off one of Zoro's sake barrels.

* * *

Luffy woke up that night to the smell of something cooking.

"Food? I'm hungry... Meeeat...." he walked onto the deck to see Robin roasting marshmallows on a fire. He took a step towards her and she turned, grinning.  
"Oh, Luffy. I was just burning all my books..."


	6. Shanks! Mihawk

_**I was going to do Nami, but I got REALLY stuck. So I did Shanks instead. Enjoy! **_**(: ****AJS**

"Oy! Captain Shanks! Hawkeyes is here!" The red-haired Yonkou looked up from his bottle of grog to look at the imposing Shichibukai, who was scowling, as, ever.

"Shanks"

"Mihawk! To what do I owe the pleeeeeeasssure?"

".....Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooo..."

Mihawk raised his eyebrows and held up 3 fingers "How many fingers am I holding up?" Shanks looked at the fingers for a while,

"6" he said before darting in to bite them.

"The fuck! Shanks you bastard!" The Yonkou ignored him and laughed long and hard.

"Jeez, It was funny!"

"I'm not smiling." The red-haired pirate looked at his scowling sparring partner, not laughing anymore.

"You're not smiling." He stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"Shanks, he-" The Yonkou came at him so fast he didn't have time to block.

* * *

Later that night, the red-haired pirates left Party Island, leaving behind a beaten-to-a-pulp Shichibukai behind.

_**This chapter was labeled Shanks! (Mihawk) because I thought I went a bit OOC with my second favourite Shichibukai aswell :L**_


	7. Usopp!

"Chopper!!! Chopper!!!!!!! CHOPPER!!! We aren't playing anymore! It's dinner! If you don't hurry, Luffy's gonna eat yours! And MINE!!"

There was still no reply to the sniper from their animalistic doctor.

"Chopper!!! FOR FUCKS SAKE CHOPPER IF YOU DON'T COME OUT SOON IMMA GO SOGEKING – ah, - GO GET SOGEKING TO KICK YOU ARSE ALL THE WAY TO OBLIVION- oh, hey Robin- AND HE WILL SHOOT YOU UP THE ARSE SO MANY TIMES YOU WILL THINK THAT- CHOPPER WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY ARE YOU COMING OUT OF...The girls' room?!?!?!"

"Oh, hey Usopp. I was, erm, just helping, um, Nami, to um, she had, um, a stomach ache! Yes she had a stomach ache! ... Usopp? Hey Uso-!"

The sniper glared at the reindeer with such intensity he had only ever given Kuro, not that Chopper knew the Straw-Hats then, so that made it that much scarier.

"In all the time I've known you, Chopper, you have never lied. Why start now? Why are you lying? Lying is BAD. You should NEVER lie. EVER. I thought I was your friend. I guess not. Dinner's ready."

Usopp turned from Chopper and walked up onto the deck leaving his Nakama behind.

* * *

_**Some of you may have noticed that my updates are very erratic. This is because I am a lazy Fuck. No questions asked. (: **_**AJS**


	8. Ace! 1

_**For some reason, my brain is refusing to function enough to write Nami, Luffy, Zoro, or Franky. So, instead, I bring you... Ace! AJS**_

* * *

"Barman! Gimme 10 lots of everything you got! NOW!"

"But, Mr. Ace, you cleared us out yesterda-"

"I SAID NOW BASTARD!!" The whole room flinched as Portgas D. Ace slammed his hands on the bar top "DUDE!! I haven't slept in DAYS because after I DIED Shanks took me to some random resurrection person and because the first thing I said was 'LUFFY!!' and not 'THANK YOU CRAZY LADY!' She cursed me never to sleep and I always used to sleep, I was fucking narcleptic! Now I'm hungry, so get me some goddamn FOOD !!"

"Dude, Ace, My son, Chill! Let's raid their kitchen for sake- FOOD and then let's get the hell off this island, go see the crazy lady, then kick shanks' ass, yes?" Ace looked up at his idol and nodded slowly.  
"Ok pops."

And with that, Ace and Whitebeard destroyed 3 bars and 13 restaurants, all without the power of the power of the Guru-Guru and Mera-Mera no mis.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I am not pleased. I might write it again later. :/ AJS**_


	9. Zoro!

"Supppppppper! ... Suuuuuuuuper! ... Supeeeeeeeeer! ... Superrrrrrrrr! ... Supeh! ... Supar! ... Superendigongo. Supe-!"

"Franky? Do you think you could, erm, stop it? You have been incessantly repeating different variations of SUPER for," Usopp glanced at his newly made watch, "Four hours. It's incredible annoying."

"But I need to perfect it! It's like my battle cry!"

"I've never heard you say that in battle..." There was a pause in their argument in which Zoro walked in to the room. He looked around for a minute, before cursing loudly, and turning back the way he came. The Sharpshooter and Shipwright looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before shrugging and continuing with their work.

"Super! Suuuuuuupe-!"

"SHUT UP!"

At dinner that night, Usopp questioned Zoro as to why he randomly wandered into the workshop, Zoro replied,

"I was looking for the workshop. Franky must've moved it again." Everyone looked at him. "What." This time, eyebrows were raised. "You know Franky, you should really warn us when you move rooms and stuff..."

"Sword-bro. You walked into the room you wanted, and thought it wasn't the room you wanted. Do we need Chopper to check you over again?"

Behind the arguments going on about Zoro going to the sick bay, nobody seemed to notice that Luffy was having the time of his life, eating everyone's food while they were distracted.

When Sanji called everyone into breakfast the next morning, everyone but the 'shitty uncultured marimo headed asshole' came in. When Sanji recovered consciousness and retold what happened when he went to give Zoro his breakfast to him under orders of Chopper, he said, unlike every other day where you would normally find Zoro training in the crows nest, he was _painting. _Painting a** girl.**

Not only that, but his hair was pink.

* * *

_**I knew Usopp doesn't wear a watch, so I made him make one **_**:|**

_**I hope that this length of chapter will make everyone happier!!**_

_**Took me forever though... And it doesn't make much sense. Whoops :L**_

_**.AJS**_


	10. Nami! Finally!

"Navigator-san, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Nami looked up from her work pushing lots of gold and money and jewels in a huge bag that magically appeared on the ship, to smile at Robin. "Yes, I'm fine why?"

"Well, you're shoving all of the money and expensive things you own in a sack. Might I enquire as to why?"

Nami looked up at her again, tears streaming from her face. "Think of the children Robin! Of all those poor children in orphanages around the world! They deserve this money more than I do! That's where this money is going! To any orphanage we next see! I may even put some more into Luffy's meat store"

Robin nodded with a pensive smile on her face.

"Okay, Navigator-san. Are you saving any money for yourself?"

"No Robin dearest I am not."


	11. Franky! Two in a day!

"Franky-san?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, idiot."

"Well, it looks like you're pouring cola off the side of the ship like it's going out of fashion, while drinking Yazoo milkshakes at an alarming rate."

Franky nodded, "Yep, that sounds about right."

"So, er, why?"

"... Because I **can!**"

"Right. Do carry on. Would you like some background music?"

"No, why would I want that? Do you think I'm not awesome enough? **Huh?**"

"Ah, no, I'll be leaving then"

"That's what I thought."

_Ahhh, I'm losing the will to live._

_I don't like this one either._

_Last chap next!_

_Nothing will be explained!_

_Want a sneak preview?_

_Tough! I haven't written it yet :D_

_.AJS_


	12. Luffy!

"Sanji! I'm huuuungry! I want food!"

"Shut up shitty rubber thing! Nami and Robin first!"

"But Sanji-"

"Alright, come in the rest of you louts!"

"YES!"

The nine Straw Hat pirates settled themselves around the table, all but one guarding their plates, only to relax, when realising halfway through, that no hands were stealing their food. The owner of these usual roaming hands just staring at his plate, a confused look on his face.

"Sanji?"

"Luffy."

"Where are my vegetables?" Six of the nine fainted in shock that the word 'vegetable' was even in Luffy's vocabulary, let alone he was asking for them.

"I haven't given you any vegetables since I met you, Luffy."

"But why?"

"Because you never eat them!" This was everyone excluding Robin, who was sipping her drink, a bemused look on her face.

"...But, Sanji! I'm a vegetarian!"

Chopper had to fix nine people that day.

Seven (including himself) for shock and extreme migraines.

One for choking on coffee.

One for drowning.

_**Wooo!**_

_**I am DONE!**_

_**Well, no, but from now on, this is REQUEST ONLY. If you want a character done, let me know which, and what trait I should switch, and I'll see what I can do :)**_

_**If you feel a particular chapter hasn't been done well let me know, I'll need to edit some anyway.**_


End file.
